The Secret Garden
by TexLuna94
Summary: Ever wondered how frisk became flowerfell ? ehhhh xD Well this is my version of how things happened , This is a one shot:3 (SansxFrisk)


"Come on Kitten , we are going for a walk." Sans commented walking to the garage to go pick up frisk. There seemed not to be a response from frisk. Her body seemed fragile, as if it has been weakened " c-could it be?" he asked curiously thinking back to all the times he had 'punished' her for trying to run away " no , it couldnt be…" he said softy walking towards her " come on kitten we have to go" he commented serious flipping her over. There seemed to be a small buttercup flower on her hair. He picked it up but it seemed as he took it off another would appear. Sans quickly grabbed frisk putting his jacket around her " What the hell" he said growling softly running towards alphys lab. " YO WEEB COME HERE" sans yelled loudly putting Frisk in a laboratory table " hang in there sweetheart" he said softly looking at her. Alphys came in looking at Sans, she was about to exclaim something but was cutted off " shut up and hurry up and help her !" he commented serious. His voice seemed to be in a panic, yet trying to keep calm. Alphys nodded and quickly started to work, after kicking sans out of the lab. Sans waited for Alphys to come out and tell him what she had found. Yet it seemed like an eternity, time passed, there was still no answer. Sans started to grow impatient by the minute. He growled finally giving it, he walked into the lab. He stood watching Alphys work " what is going on" he growled glancing at them. He looked Frisk body slowly starting to get covered by those buttercup flowers he found in her hair.

" Well , it seems like she is slowly wilting in the under ground" Alphys said looking at sans. " One way… or another… the king will get that soul… or just will let it witter away, like a flower" she commented serious.

Frisk started to regain consciousness " S-Sans…" she said softly looking around " w-where is sans!" she called a bit in a panic.  
" Im right here sweetheart" he said softly walking to her. Sans quickly grabbed her hand softly " im right here…" he whispered softly holding her close

" you have to be careful , she must not be moved alot. I suggest you find a place to keep her" she said serious looking at him " if you want her to live for a while , that is" she said softly " ill be over at my office. Lock the door when you leavE"she commented serious as she headed to her office.

Frisk looked at sans " what is going on…" she asked softly  
"Nothing… Nothing will happen to you i promise" he commented softly holding her close carrying her softly.

Sans walked passed their home, he seemed to be headed towards the kingdom.  
"Where are we going ?"she asked softly looking at him  
" We are going to a secret place , where no one can bug us" he whispered softly looking at her.

She nodded softly holding on to him softly. " S-Sans… p-please...smile" she said softly looking up at him. He glanced at her and nodded , giving her a short soft smile. It seemed different from the previous smiles. This smile seemed a bit different yet. IT seemed happy , yet filled with sadness.

Days passed, the butter cups had already started to grow in frisk hands, making it seemed like they were stuffed under Sans jacket. As weeks passed, the flowers seemed to have overgrown over her stockings, making small patches of buttercup fields around her ankles, knees , and feet. As months passed, it seemed the buttercups had covered her eyes and hair, making a flower crown for her .

Sans couldnt help but to feel helpless. " Im sorry sweetheart… Im sorry for everything i said, and everything i did to you.." he whispered softly holding on to her " i would take it all back if i coudl… everything" he whispered resting his head softly against hers.

Frisk help his skull face with her cold, tiny hand kissing his forehead"it okay… Sans… please smile for me" she whispered softly as she wiped his tears off his eyes. She was already familiar with his face and his scent. " I will be fine… eveyrhing will be fine" she said softly whispering" we knew this was going to happen" she said softly caressing his cheek as tears tell from below the flower crown. "I was the 7th maiden from the beginning" she said softly offering him a smile

Sans nodded softly holding her close as they both lay in a small fields of buttercups. He held her close even after he felt the last of her strengths fade away softly as time passed. He couldnt help but hold her close as he cried.

As time passed, Frisk became one with the field of butter cups. Giving Sans his secret garden where he would hide and meditate. Where he would remember the human who he had fallen in love with.


End file.
